


Tales from the Christmas Party

by ArreisofAvalon



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, AU Meetup, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, CPAU, Christmas Party, Crayon Queen, Feels, Fluff, Shorts, christmas party au, random generator, science sans, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArreisofAvalon/pseuds/ArreisofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random tales written up from the CPAU created by the fabulous LoverofPiggies, aka, CQ! Check her out on Tumblr, follow her many MANY fantastic AUs, and enjoy these little fics. </p>
<p>Fair warning - I'm an angsty writer, so a lot of these are feels. Also, please, do not consider these to be 'canon'. These are going to be based mostly on RPs I do on Shamchat, so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Edge-Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell! Papyrus and Science Sans have a little talk.
> 
> Neither of them expected this.

This party was not going well.

Papyrus sighed, scowling at the lack of a punch bowl. Canon had run off with it somewhere. Now he had no means to drink, and after his fight with his brother, he _really_ wanted a drink. Even if that meant dropping his guard for a moment. At least he had already had a bit to drink, as the light tingling in his head alerted him.

“A-Ahem.”

Papyrus glanced behind him. Another Sans stood there, this one in ridiculous looking glasses and a sweater that said “Merry Math-mas”. He was certain that was a pun. “Hmph. Which Sans are you,” he said, obviously annoyed. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone at the moment, and especially not anyone who looked like his brother.

“I-I’m Science Sans. I’m basically just classic Sans, younger.” He glanced Papyrus over once. “You look pretty edgy, so I assume you’re the Underfell Papyrus.”

He scoffed at the name. “Yes.” He crossed his arms, taking in Science Sans. “So you’re the ‘nerd’, as my brother puts it. What is it that you do?”

Sans smiled, looking almost cocky. “I work and own the best lab in the underground, making constant breakthroughs and cures everyday.” He paused to sip some coffee from his mug before setting it down on the table. “What do _you_ do,” he asked pointedly.

Papyrus smirked back, looking as great and professional as he could. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. “I work hard and kill all those who dare threaten me or my worthless brother. I am the head of the Royal Guard, second only to Captain Undyne.”

“Ah, yeah, Undyne. I’ve met her, once. She trains my brother.” 

“Ha! If only my brother would actually put _effort_ into his training. No doubt your brother works harder than mine.”

Science Sans glanced at him. “It’s kinda funny. You say your brother is worthless, but he seems to be all you’ve talked about.” 

 

Papyrus froze. “... Hmph.” He shut his eyes, trying to ignore his hesitation. “Well. It’s possible to talk about nothing for a very long time.”

“Heh. Sure. Whatever. But…” Science sighed. “Just keep an eye on your bro, okay? You’ll never know when…” He shook his head, chuckling bitterly. “Nevermind.” He didn’t want to go into everything he and Underfell Sans has discussed. It was just… too much. He doubted this Papyrus would ever understand.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Sans was ready to just walk away - how was this problem? He had so much to deal with on his own, why bother with this as well? Finally, Papyrus sighed. “... Yes, I know. I never know when he’ll die.” The skeleton shut his eyes. “If only he weren’t so… so very weak.”

That was... a little different. “He… er.” Sans adjusted his glasses. “Ease up on him. He’s got mad anxiety but… he tries to never show it around you. He’s afraid you’ll dust him while he’s havin’ his panic attacks. That’s not cool.” He wasn’t sure how much he should say, but the alcohol and the sheer hatred he had for the Underfell universe was giving him quite a bit of courage at the moment.

“Me? Dust him?” Papyrus scoffed. “Perposterous. Though, I suppose he would think something as ridiculous at that.” He sighed. “What a fool.”

“He’s the fool?” Sans smirked.

“... Are you… _mocking_ me?” He glared at Sans, scowling.

“Oh noooo! It’s just how hard you are on your brother is what I’m getting at.” Science glared back. “The poor guy has freaking anxiety. He’s afraid to walk down the street knowing monsters want to kill him, and HE’S the fool? He’s the only smart one in that hell hole!”

Papyrus was surprised. No one ever stood up to him like this. He was the head of the Royal Guard! He was a superior! “I-I-”

“What? You surprised that little Sans finally stood up to you? Good. You should be.”

Papyrus wasn’t sure what to do. He’d never… But this Sans was calling him out… Basically saying that he didn’t love his brother. He was so very, VERY mistaken, and no one seemed to realize it. He’d never been able to say this before, but… He was going to say it now, damn it. The buzz in his mind urged him forward. “... Allow me to let you in on a little secret.”

Sans rolled his eyes, scoffing. “What is it, edgelord?”

Papyrus snapped his fingers. Science Sans gasped as he felt a chill go over his body - his soul had turned blue. He felt impossibly heavy suddenly. Papyrus began to walk over very calmly. Sans watched him and shrugged, feeling as though even that simple movement was hard. “I know you won’t hurt me. I might not be YOUR Sans, but… I’m still A Sans. And deep down in what seems to be a twisted soul, I think you know you don’t want to hurt me.”

He was REALLY hoping Papyrus didn’t want to hurt him.

Papyrus shut his eyes and knelt down to look at Sans. He frowned as he opened his eyes and searched the semi-familiar face. No dark circles. A younger face. No… tension. No fear. He had… missed this face. “You’re right. I would never kill my brother. In fact… I… I very much love Sans.” 

Sans… didn’t know what to say. Papyrus just continued, shutting his eyes and looking pained. “He’s the only light in that absolutely dreadful world. But. I know that everyone else in the world would use him to get back at me.”

“T-True,” Sans said, feeling his soul grow heavier with Papyrus’s anger. “But even at home, behind closed doors, you still treat him awfully! And hell… He believes he deserves it!” Papyrus opened his eyes again, though it was to glare at Sans curiously. “Look, we… We’ve been talking, me and him. He’s so… so scared. He doesn’t want to keep this tough act up just to survive. He doesn’t want to go home at night to… to YOU.”

Papyrus snarled. “If I show him even the slightest bit of kindness…” He looked away from Sans, unable to bear his childlike face, that innocence he’d not seen in years. He clenched his fist tightly. “If I show him even the slightest bit of kindness, I am showing weakness! If he… If he shows he loves me, at ALL, then others will see that and think I have gone SOFT. And…”

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the inevitability of it all.

 

“If I go soft… that…”

 

It all ends in dust anyways.

 

“That makes him vulnerable.”

Just dust and leftover gold.

“... And if he is vulnerable…”

 

Dust, gold, and bitter, heartless memories of pain. Nothing left. No hope. No love. Just… violence.

 

“... I can’t protect him forever,” he said, his voice nearly a whisper at this point. 

 

Without realizing, he’d let Science go. Sans rubbed his chest, feeling as though his body had gone tight. He took a minute to breathe. “... I… know you want to p-protect him… but… He cares about you. When he looked at me, all the fear I saw in his eye sockets… w-when he told me he can’t bear to lose you… It made me realize just how much he cares about you.” He sighed. “He loves you, Papyrus. You’re his brother after all.

 

There was another moment of shared silence. Papyrus broke the silence once again. “I wish…” Sans looked at him as Papyrus hanged his head in shame. “I wish he had never been my brother.”

Just saying it made his soul ache.

“In so many ways, I wish he had never… never had to deal with our world.”

 

There’s so much more he wanted to say. But how could he ever say it? Ever say how much he hated himself, how much he hated that he’d ever been born? How much he hated being a burden to Sans, his older brother, who had to take care of someone who constantly reveled in how much they hated him?

 

How could he ever admit how much he wanted his brother to die, just so… so he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore?

 

Sans adjusted his glasses once more. “I… I really don’t know what to say.” Who does? “He got drunk and… And all he kept asking me was ‘where’s Papyrus’... He’d say that he needed to know that you were safe.” Sans frowned, looking away. “I know you want to protect him, and that your world is…” He shook his head. “But he’s your brother. He needs you. Do you… understand what I’m sayin’?”

This wasn’t how this conversation was supposed to go. Papyrus was supposed to shout. To get mad. To walk away in a huff and ignore him. 

 

What Papyrus was not supposed to do, in any universe, was cry.

 

“He… God… He cares about me that much?” Sans glanced at Papyrus, completely taken aback by the sound of a stifled sniffle. “Even after _everything_ I’ve put him through, everything I’ve done to distance him from myself, he s-still…” He clenched his fists again, feeling satisfied as he heard his knuckles crack.

“H-Hey, it’s okay,” Sans said. “He’s told me about the fights you’ve had. E-Even after he stormed out, he hung by his phone. He didn’t touch a single drink, saying Boss would want my mind to be clear’. He never budged till he saw your text, even if it was you calling him a lazy… You know.” He sighed. “He still loves you, Papyrus.”

“I-I don’t understand!” He angrily wiped away his tears. Royal Guardsmen did not cry. Strong monsters never cried. “I don’t understand why I-I was born to THIS universe!” Strong monsters weren’t supposed to complain. “We aren’t…” Strong monsters hated each other. “I’m not supposed to be this way!”

 

Strong monsters kill weak monsters.

Sans was weak.

Sans was supposed to be _dead_ in this universe.

 

“Me and Sans… We aren’t supposed to be like this,” he said. “In every other universe… Y-You have a GOOD relationship. You laugh! You smile! B-But I am forced to HATE HIM!”

 

Strong monsters weren’t supposed to cry.

Papyrus wasn’t strong.

He stopped kidding himself and just… cried.

 

“I hate him… I hate him so much.”

 

Sans wasn’t sure what to say. “I-I never said I had a good relationship with my brother! You… You think it’s easy, being a father figure so soon after our Dad died?” He shook his head. “It’s not! Not in the slightest! My life doesn’t matter in my world, though. Papyrus’s does. My BROTHER’S does.” He sighed. “You don’t HAVE to be that way. You don’t need to be the BAD GUY.”

“HA!” Sans stumbled back. “I DON’T NEED TO BE THE BAD GUY?!” Papyrus laughed, choking back his tears. “T-Tell that to the OUTSIDE. Tell that to all the MONSTERS OUT THERE!”

“P-Pap-”

“You’re trying to make me relate to you, but you can’t POSSIBLY imagine what this feels like!” Papyrus snarled, shutting his eyes tightly, imagining it all. He couldn’t hold it back anymore, not everything, not when this **fool** thought he understood everything. “You can’t imagine what it’s like to walk out of your front door and watch a monster turn to dust because they were KILLED on your front lawn, simply because they were too weak - and imagining that it’s your BROTHER.”

Sans’s eyes widened. This sounded just like-

“You can’t imagine knowing that people only look up to you because you are the best MURDERER, and they stare at you and GOD do they want to kill you j-just so they can PROVE THEMSELVES. A-And the only reason they don’t is because you have a REPUTATION!”

This was just what Sans had said-

“A-And you know t-the only reason they don’t kill t-the ONE thing you even CARE about, the ONLY MONSTER YOU EVEN FEEL ANYTHING FOR ANYMORE, i-is-”

He could hardly keep going. His voice cracked as he sobbed. “I-Is because.. y-you have a J-JOB to do. A-And they FEAR you for it. T-They know t-they’d be next…”

He couldn’t stop crying. He saw it. All the pressure he’d put on himself and on Sans. It’s so… so impossible to imagine. “A-And… You can’t tell… tell anyone… O-Or else h-he’ll…”

 

Die.

 

“Sans will…”

 

Die.  
Dusted.  
Dead.  
_Gone_

 

Sans watched Papyrus as the weeping skeleton looked up, his pupils flashing from red to white. In those eyes, he saw his own brother. He saw Papyrus, terrified, crying, broken and alone. “P…” He gulped, putting his hand on Papyrus’s shoulder. “H-Hey, it’s… It’s okay… Y-You know something?”

Papyrus watched him. “Sans is… afraid of the same things. He’s told me… I mean, granted, he was pissed off and a little drunk on nog, but… He…” Sans wiped tears from his own eyes, feeling ridiculous. “I know things, Papyrus. Bad things… good things…”

“I… I know it’s hard, knowing you won’t be there to… to protect him one day.”

 

Papyrus was silent for a moment. Sans was suddenly quite sure that he’d never said any of this to anyone. “Y-Yes,” he eventually managed to say. “Yes. It is… very hard.”

“H-Heh. I… I know the living hell you’re constantly in. I really do. But… Sans needs you. Just…” He shook his head, grinning shakily. Ease up on him. It’s bad enough what he… ‘sees’.” To prove his point, his eye flashed a bright blue.

 

Papyrus sighed and looked down. Softly, he nodded. “Okay.” His voice was no higher than a whisper.

 

“You won’t regret making his life easier, Papyrus. I just… wish I could go back and change my past. Go back and fix… just one mistake.” He shut his eyes. The conversation had brought back… everything. All the pain of the past. “I… I let him go and…” 

 

No. No, you’re saying too much, his mind seemed to say. Turn back. Rewind.

 

“S-Sorry.”

 

Sans watched as Papyrus smiled. It drove a stake through his heart as he realized this was the first Papyrus had truly smiled this entire time. “It’s fine. I… know all about past regrets.”

 

They shared a small silence. Papyrus seemed to realize he was still kneeling. He had been for quite awhile now. He made no move to get up yet. “Do you… think…” No, that wouldn’t work. “Can he ever…” How would this Sans know? “Ugh… Would you ever forgive me… in his place?”

Sans sighed and reached forward, giving Papyrus the most awkward hug he had ever given. “I think he will. He talks about how tough you are and he’s always going on about how he wishes he was more like you, less… weak.” He shut his eyes. “You’ll be fine.”

Papyrus tensed from the hug. What was… this? Gently, he patted Science on the back. That… seemed to be the solution to this puzzle. Sans let go shortly afterward. “T...Thank you.”

They shared a tense silence. “... I could use a drink,” Papyrus muttered.

“Canon Sans has the spiked punch.”

Together, they headed off to get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on an RP between me and a lovely RPer named Delilah. Thank you for the RP (that we literally just finished not even 30 minutes ago say whaaat).
> 
> I'm sad to say that a great deal of the RP was lost to the abyss that is Shamchat. SIGH. I managed to copy half of the RP over to a google doc before it was too late, but we missed a VERY enlightening peptalk between Paps and Science. Oh well! It was still one of my favorite Undertale RPs I've done!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. A Kind And Non-Judgemental King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science Sans talks with Underswap Sans about his relationship troubles.

Science Sans took a deep breath, eyeing the blue-bandana clad skeleton from afar. “You can do this,” he whispered. “Underswap Sans is the most understanding of anyone here. He won’t judge you. You’ll be fine. Just… just DO it.”

Courageous enough after his own little pep-talk, he walked up to Sans, clearing his throat. Sans glanced back at him, eyes starry. “Oh! Hey there, Science!”

“Uh… Heya, Swap.”

Sans’s eyes narrowed, the stars disappearing as he frowned. “Waaait…” He gasped. “You’re not here to overthrow me, right?” Overthrow him? Oh, wait, that’s right. Friendship Club. “Did you get rid of that army?”

Science honestly hadn’t even given Friendship Club anymore thought since he started worrying about Underfell Sans. “Er… Sure.” Sans seemed satisfied. _Alright_ , Science thought to himself. _Time to just come right out and say it_. “Look, I need to talk to you because honestly, I feel like you're the only one at this awful party who's not going to judge me.”

Underswap smiled brightly, nodding. “Feel free, friend!”

He gulped. “Well. Um.” Wow this was awkward. “Well, I drank a lot of nog. A LOT. A-And I’m pretty sure it’s spiked - Canon said it was Underfell Paps earlier.” Science was too drunk to catch onto Blueberry’s soft snicker. “But it's making me see all these weird sort of things…” Yeah, whatever that funky fresh christmas hallucination was, it wasn’t the topic at the moment. “And I can't stop thinking about um…” He shut his eyes. “PROMISE me you won't judge?”

“I promise!”

“Well. Like I said, I drank a lot. And. Um. I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about Underfell Sans,” he finally managed to stammer out, a blush rising to his cheeks.

 

Underswap Sans’s eyes widened. He looked like it was Christmas - which, I mean, it was, but he looked even more ecstatic that ever. His grin widened and his eyes sparkled brightly. “Just what are you thinking?”

Science Sans cleared his throat. It was weird - this Sans acted so much like Papyrus. Papyrus wasn’t supposed to hear this sort of thing… But he was too tipsy to care at this point. At least Sans had promised not to judge. “Um. Weird things. REALLY weird th- Okay, so I know we don’t have LIPS, but I want to kiss him REALLY bad, especially now that I know that his life sucks so bad and I just want to make him happ-”

“GO FOR IT!” Science cut off his rambling as Sans laughed brightly, holding up his fists in his excitement. “I mean, what’s the worst that can happen, other than maybe a couple of bite marks!”

 

Science felt his blush deepen. “B-BITE MARKS?!” He gulped. Would… Would that really happen? Would Underfell Sans actually do that? What if Fell was _into_ that?...

 

… Was HE into that?

 

“I-Isn’t that going a little too fast?” he asked hesitantly, lowering his voice in case anyone else was listening.

…

Underswap Sans was smiling blankly, his brows furrowing slightly. “W-What? Haha, I meant he might bite you in self defense.”

 

… “Oh.”

 

That made more sense.

 

“... Are you really into th-”

“I JUST DON’T GET IT,” Science shouted, mostly to just stop the train of thought. He groaned, rubbing his face. “I wasn’t gay BEFORE this party! At least, I don’t THINK I was. But then I drank some and then I think I saw my cup say ‘surprise you’re gay’ when I looked at Fell, and he’s just a REALLY cute version of me.”

Swap Sans gently patted him on the back. “There there. It’s okay!”

Science sighed. “Is it just because of the drinks? Do drinks have the power to turn you gay?”

“Haha! Yep. Hardcore whiskey will do that to you!”

 

They sat in silence for a little while. 

 

…

 

“... Wait.”

 

…

 

“... How…” 

 

…

 

Science glanced at Swap Sans, eyes narrowing. “How did you know…” 

 

…

 

_Ding._

 

His eyes widened. “... YOU.”

Underswap Sans just grinned and leaned forward. He whispered, just softly enough for Science to hear:

“I told you I would be a kind and just king. _At first_.”

 

Science regarded him in horror.

“WELP,” he said brightly. “Gotta go check on everyone else! See you around, Science!” Waving goodbye happily, Blueberry wandered off with a skip in his step.

 

…

 

“WHAT SORT OF PARTY IS THIS?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is one of the shorter ones! The lovely RP that inspired this was edited quite a bit for length. The RPer in question who inspired this chapter is ObsessionTale on tumblr! http://obsessiontale.tumblr.com/ Check 'em out!


	3. The World Through A Shitpost's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hit major writers block while attempting to figure out a new chapter, so I went to a random short-story generator where I could enter names, adjectives, ideas for the story... This chapter is the product, and let me just say, this deserves every award known to man. Next chapter will be my re-write of it into an actual like usable chapter. But you had to see it in all it's glory.
> 
> http://www.plot-generator.org.uk is the link to the generator!

Blueberry looked at the Bendy Scarf in his hands and felt Pissed off.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his Boring surroundings. He had always loved Festive The Christmas Party with its evil, enthusiastic Eggnog bowl. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel Pissed off.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Underfell Sans. Underfell was a ruthless Coward with Fragile Skulls and Red Legs.

Blueberry gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a spiteful, generous, Vodka drinker with Bony Skulls and Fat Legs. His friends saw him as a smoggy, strong Saint. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a shredded old man.

But not even a spiteful person who had once made a cup of tea for a shredded old man, was prepared for what Underfell had in store today.

The moon shone like thinking dogs, making Blueberry Nervous.

As Blueberry stepped outside and Underfell came closer, he could see the rotten glint in his eye.

Underfell glared with all the wrath of 5868 hopeful dangerous dogs. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want A Wifi Code."

Blueberry looked back, even more Nervous and still fingering the Bendy Scarf. "Underfell, let's move in together," he replied.

They looked at each other with Excited feelings, like two dangerous, doubtful dogs drinking at a very friendly Christmas party, which had Christmas music playing in the background and two daring uncles bouncing to the beat.

Blueberry regarded Underfell's Fragile Skulls and Red Legs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Blueberry with a delighted grin.

Underfell looked Grumpy, his emotions blushing like a bad, broken Bone.

Then Underfell came inside for a nice shot of Vodka.

THE END


End file.
